


Foiled again

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Gift Wrap, M/M, Sexy Times, Tin Hats, aluminum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin should know better than to use up all the wrapping paper.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #390:Shopping





	Foiled again

When Arthur came home, the wrapping paper was everywhere. Merlin obviously had a marvelous time wrapping gifts, but Arthur hadn’t begun his, and there was none left that he could use, just little bits and pieces.

Merlin looked scrumptiously guilty, but then he perked up, and came back from the kitchen with a roll of aluminum foil. “It will be nice and shiny, and people won’t think you are a posh git for spending pounds on paper.” He rattled it a little for effect. A bit of fake aluminumy thunder seemed to rumble through the room.

“Not a posh git, you idiot.” Arthur grabbed the roll out of Merlin’s hands, scowling at Merlin as he did. “It’s for cooking and making foil hats when you’re too rat-arsed to care.”

“I love it when you’re rat-arsed. You’ve a perfect arse for it.” Merlin said.

Fortunately, Merlin’s mouth was close by so Arthur gave it and him a kiss, which turned into a bit more. When he finally let go, Arthur said, “I bet if we made hats now, we could open that bottle of champagne and be half-sozzled by suppertime.”

Merlin shook his head. “We’re supposed to meet Morgana at the pub later.”

Arthur just grinned, and then as he gathered Merlin back into his arms, the roll of foil unwound as it fell into the chaos of wrapping paper remnants. “Morgana can wait.”

* * *

Later, when Morgana pounded on the door, shouting about how she knew they were in there, Arthur didn’t really care. He’d wrapped his Merlin up in foil and paper, a jaunty little hat on his head. Arthur, too, was foil-covered, his bits tied up with a bow, and Merlin was busy untying the ribbon with his teeth, and spitting out little bits of aluminum as he tongued Arthur into ecstasy.

And if Morgana let out a shriek, then took out her phone and began to video it all, at least they knew Christmas would be exciting this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: just a bit of fluff  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
